Authoress Chronicles: Exert
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: Re-uploaded due to error. An exert from the daily tales of a slighly insane authoress, the subjects of her written works, and her less than caring friends.


**Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me.**

"EBONY!"

My heart leapt and for a moment I was frightened, but then I recognized the voices. Oh, it's those two. But what are they doing here? More importantly, what are they doing here, **_together_**? I'd better investigate. Well, after reassuring my confused friends.

"Ebony?" My friend Baldy asked. My other friend Ultimate Demon Girl scoffed, telling me what a lame penname that is. I almost smacked her, but decided against it. Instead, I told them to go to class, and that I would deal with it. The two idiots I call my best friends just shrugged and walked away instead of offering to back me up, like any good friend would. And I hang out with these guys why?

Anyways, with them taken care of, I turn back to the ones who called me out. "Zim. Dib." I addressed them by name. The two frowned at me. Nervous tension almost broke me, but I held firm. What could they possibly want?

Zim narrowed his ruby Irken eyes. Another upsetting thing; he was completely out of costume. In his usual Irken uniform instead of his disguise. I'd never seen his real form in person before...

"Care to tell me what **_THIS _**is?" He held up a piece of simple white paper with writing on it. Black ink, probably printed. Leaning over, I still had to squint to read it.

"It's the... 'Of Waffles and Nightmares,' prologue of **_Dreamcatcher_**, my first fanfiction as Ebony, and my intro into the world of Invader Zim fandom. Why?" I blinked. Both stared at me, Zim with contained anger and Dib, well, I wish it was contained. In five, four, three, two...

"AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?" He exploded. Then blushed, backing up. Zim sighed.

"What you forgot to mention was that it's also a ZADR fanfiction." Oh. THAT'S why they're here. To talk me down about my favorite pairing (For IZ, anyways). I bent down, and looked Zim in his bright red eyes.

"So?"

He gulped, "So, uh, we were wondering if you'd stop writing for, well, ZADR."

I heard Dib count backwards as I tried to contain my anger. "In five, four, three, two..."

"WHATAYA MEAN STOP? I LOVE WRITING FOR THAT PAIRING!" Then I blushed. Both cocked their heads to the side in a confused matter. I sighed, "Okay, everyone take a deep breath," We did just that. "Now, why do you want me to stop?"

"Because it's a stupid pairing! Well, the 'Z' part of it is anyways?"

Zim stared at him, angry. "Excuse me? YOU aren't worthy of the superior amazingness that is ZIM! You aren't even worthy to clean up after my SIR unit."

Mentally, I debated stopping the argument. My next class was American History II and it was my least favorite (Having a boring demon teacher didn't help). But I didn't need these two trying to destroy each other here, so...

"Alright guys, stop," I looked down. "You want to know WHY I write ZADR?"

Neither hesitated to reply. "Yup," Then, they glared at each other for speaking in unision.

"Because... You two would NEVER get together for real."

Both looked up, surprised by my answer. "Wait," Zim squinted one eye, making it seem to a human like he raised an eyebrow. "No 'OMG you're so cute?' nonsense. No 'You two are DESTINED for each other!' mumbo jumbo. No-"

"I get it!" I interrupted as fast as I could. "You guys caught me- half the reason I like this pairing is because it would never happen in cannon. The fact that it makes the dude who created you two throw up is a bonus. He deserves it for canceling your show,"

"He does, doesn't he?" Zim noted, before being elbowed harshly in the ribs by Dib. "Wait, so if the pairing was cannon... you wouldn't like it?"

"Possibly," I shrugged.

"Huh," The two glared at each other again. They didn't notice that they bicker like an old married couple. Just as I snickered at this private thought, the late bell rang.

"SHOOT! I'm late for history! See you guys after school, when I'll write again!" I waved to the two as I ran to my history class. Demon Dude Teacher is SO gonna give me detention...

**Just something I decided to write. Hey, I was bored.**

**And to clear things up, 1) The reason I like this pairing is TRUE. People who really do that, I have nothing against you... I just find obsessing over two people like that creepy. 2) The people mentioned in this fanfiction (Baldy, Ultimate Demon Girl, and Demon Dude Teacher) are NOT real pennames... as far as I know. If these are your names... I apologize for using them. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 3) Yes, history is my least favorite subject. Don't kill me, I just find it boring. Maybe it's just the teacher...**

**Again, I was bored, I own a laptop, and this popped into my head**


End file.
